onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Totto Land
First appearance Like many other cases, we wrote the first appearance of the Vinsmoke Family as Sanji's first appearance because he is part of it despite their name being revealed much later in the story. By the same logic, shouldn't Totland's first appearance be Whole Cake Island's first appearance (Chapter 651; Episode 571)? Rhavkin (talk) 19:07, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Done Joekido (talk) 20:31, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Type Doesn't the snowing indicate that it is a winter island? 18:18, June 1, 2016 (UTC) It's not one island, you might be in the wrong page here. 18:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to write this in Cacao Island talk. I'll move it. Nonetheless, on the same topic, since this an archipelago shouldn't the type section say "Varies" or "Many" instead of staying empty? 18:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Doesn't really matter much, does it? We know that the islands are all different types anyways. 18:46, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Sweet City In Chapter 829, when Big Mom went on her rampage, the citizens stated that she was headed to Sweet City, where her castle is located. Since the administrative center is in there, shouldn't Sweet City be the base of operations/capital city instead of Whole Cake Island as a whole? 15:51, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. 12:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Name Origin I've just realized that in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Dorothy's little dog is called Toto. Shouldn't we add to the Trivia section, that Totto Land's name maybe originated from here? It perfectly fits the Big Mom Pirates' fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. Furthermore, the author of the novel is L. Frank Baum which is the obvious source of King Baum's name. I'm not a regular Wikia contributor and not even a native English speaker. Sorry if this question was asked before. GoldenHeartChris64 (talk) 15:17, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like too much of a stretch. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:56, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Quite often, there's references that are probably true but there just isn't enough to go on. Now if Totto Land had a tornado at some point I'd be prepared to let this one in, but not as it is. 17:01, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Nah. And Baum is German for tree, doesn't necessarily have to be linked to the author. 17:17, February 17, 2017 (UTC) And it explained that totto means "all countries", so it's probably a coincidence. 07:00, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Milk Island Is it a different island from Cheese Island or did Oda changed the name? Rhavkin (talk) 09:57, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that mangastream swapped "milk town" with "cheese island" resulting in "milk island" and "cheese town". No way to confirm that until raws or other translations become available. The raw does indeed say "Milk Island, Cheese Town", but I'd be willing to wait for the volume since there is the matter of Cheese Island plus it's a pretty minor thing anyways. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:02, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Nonetheless, if it does say Milk Island in the volume release, different name or different island? Rhavkin (talk) 06:20, March 16, 2017 (UTC) That would be a problem, not for "milk" but for "cheese" since we would have two "cheese", one an island and the other a town. So I sure hope they will realized the mistake and fix it. Cheese Island was moved to Milk Island. Now, I think island & town were simply swapped, but it's fine to go along with that for now. However that doesn't change the fact the island "Cheese" was named on Pudding's map, therefore we cannot simply move the page. Maybe there's both a Cheese Island and Milk Island? 15:19, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I personally don't think so, but that was the point: it's fine to "accept the error" however in that case we will acknowledge that both islands exist. Regardless of that, Cheese Island shouldn't be moved. Tartes Episode 785 shows that the Tarte are in fact the docked Tarteship. NOt outposts, not stationed on islands. I think we should do some editing but I wanted to talk about it beforehand. Rhavkin (talk) 09:31, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Ministers So the latest episode features these guys you might remember from the Big Mom Pirates gallery template. They now appeared in the anime and interestingly, the credits at the beginning of the episode list them as "ministers" , same all the other ministers of Totto Land. So should we consider them ministers and add them to the Totto Land gallery template? It is the anime, but according to the OP official newsletter (via sandman): "Oda shows his setting notebooks about ONE PIECE characters to anime staffs since there are many characters in Whole Cake Island arc despite some of them appearing only in a few panels in manga." 06:24, May 14, 2017 (UTC) They are still unnamed and those are just epithets, aren't they? Because I doubt there is a "minister of women" , I take it as "that woman minister" or "that minister with the big chin". So in the end we are still talking about adding them as unnamed, unspecific minsiters, aren't we? Perhaps if we're lucky, though, we will see all the Ministers among other characters in the SBS.--Observer Supreme 11:22, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Yes, ministers are important enough. They're the core of Totto Land's administration and there's a known limited amount (34). And like Observer said, it's likely they'll be named in SBS or databook down the line. The croc was already in the Homies gallery either way. 11:36, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I support unless we ever get anything in the manga disproving it Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Since these guys are named in credits as ministers, I support them being in that section of the Totto Land gallery. The "woman minister" could also be read as "female minister" MizuakiYume (talk) 23:27, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Okay it's been a week, I'll go ahead and add them. We can re-open if someone has a problem with it. 19:14, May 21, 2017 (UTC) If we add them (which I guess we already did), I think we should edit the administration section and known minister list, since now we have a homie minister, so the minister aren't automatically Charlotte family members. Rhavkin (talk) 19:30, May 21, 2017 (UTC) It's very doubtful whether they are ministers. All ministers are Charlotte family members so far. --Klobis (talk) 11:22, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Who sakd they aren't Chatlotte members? Meshack (talk) 17:31, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Basicly the existence of the croc minister. If he is still considered a homie so he's a croc and that would means Big Mom is into some weird $#!+, or he's a different species. Both are Speculation (one of which is very disturbing). Rhavkin (talk) 18:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) It's never been stated that all ministers are Charlotte Family. 18:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Maybe the crocodile is just a Zoan Devil Fruit user.--Observer Supreme 19:33, May 22, 2017 (UTC)